9 Crazy Movie Records
by Agent Get Amy And Ian Together
Summary: Part 2 of my serie "Facts you'll never use."


**This is the sequel to"10 Reason Why Chocolate Is a Girls Best Friend" **

"Dan, NO MORE TV!"Nellie yelled.

"WHY?" Dan yelled back.

"It's not good for you!"

If I can make a report like Amy, can I then watch TV?"

"Deal."

_**The Next Day**_

"Done," Dan said.

"Well, let's see."

_**Most profitable film:**_

**Avatar (2009):**

**16.5 billion. £ Worldwide**

**Gone With the Wind (1939):**

**9.4 billion. In the U.S. alone (adjusted for inflation)**

**When Avatar came out in 2009 revolutionized the movie scene. Not so much because of the film's story, but because it really did 3D technology mainstream. And with 3D, they came sharply higher ticket prices. Avatar strokes on top in cinemas and was by far the film has transformed the most. But that does not mean that it has sold the most tickets. Far from it. In fact, Gone with the Wind sold over twice as many tickets, if you look at ticket sales in the U.S. alone.**

**Again, can you argue that Gone with the Wind did not have much competition back then, when there was no such thing as computer games or piracy. Seen in this light, it is wildly impressive that Avatar has managed to translate as much as it has.**

_**Biggest body count:**_

**Return of the King (2003)**

**There die seriously many Uruk-Hai, orcs, goblins, elves and humans in Lord of the Rings films. Here Rambo and Commando well go home. More precisely, given the film's director Peter Jackson made it with 836 living creatures in the third Lord of the Rings movie, Return of the King. In comparison succeeded Steven Spielberg to liquidate miserable 208 souls in Saving Private Ryan in 1998.**

_**The world's longest film:**_

**The Cure for Insomnia (1987)**

**Do you suffer from insomnia? So it was perhaps an idea to put The Cure for Insomnia on DVD. For as the title reveals, there is a good chance that you fall asleep on the way. With its length of 87 hours, or 5,220 deadly bored minutes, The Cure For Insomnia world's longest film.**

_**The world's most expensive film:**_

**Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007):**

**Budget: 1.78 billion. £**

**Cleopatra (1963):**

**Budget: 1.89 billion. £ (adjusted for inflation)**

**Again, we have decided to award first place to two films, as inflation paints a different picture of what actually is the world's most expensive film. Despite the fact that the third Pirates film had a budget of nearly 1.8 billion. It managed to earn 5.7 billion. Worldwide. Almost as good was it for Cleopatra, when it was published back in 1963. Out of a budget of $ 44 million - before inflation - managed only earn half the money back.**

_**The world's biggest film flop:**_

**John Carter (2012)**

**Calculated loss: 1.2 billion. £**

**Disney is not known for being stingy with their film budgets. And with John Carter gambled in the degree major. With Pixar guru Andrew Stanton at the helm and the relatively unknown actor Taylor Kitsch in the lead role, seemed Disney, it was great idea to invest a lot of dollars in the story of John Carter of Mars, which first saw the light of day back in 1917 in cartoon form.**

**Was it worth the money? No way! In fact, it seems that John Carter is one of Disney's greatest economic failures ever. Disney has even stated that they expect to lose $ 200 million on the film. Ow!**

_**Greatest movie explosion:**_

**Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)**

**It is the story used to be a small, unimportant detail in director Michael Bay's film. And Transformers 2: Revenge of The Fallen is no exception. On the other hand, he is fantastic to cast crispy actresses and blowing up things. In fact secured Bay a place in the Guinness Book of Records for the largest explosion, which is present actors with just Revenge of the Fallen. **

_**Most won Oscars:**_

**Return of the King (2003) / Titanic (1997) / Ben-Hur (1959)**

**Number of won Oscars: 11**

**In 1959, managed the epic ancient drama Ben-Hur with the late Charlton Hesston starring pulling 11 Oscars home. Small 40 years after it was Titanic trip to get 11 Oscars. Perhaps the 11 statuettes raised director James Cameron for his head when he proclaimed himself 'King of the World' during one of his many speeches?**

**After being passed over in the first two Lord of the Rings film winning an Oscar Committee finally the epic movie by assigning the third film in the Lord of the Rings series throughout the 11 well-deserved Oscars.**

_**Most profanity:**_

**Nil by Mouth (1997)**

**Films like Pulp Fiction, Boondock Saints and Reservoir Dogs can go home safely. None of them can namely catch up with Gary Oldmans director debut Nil by Mouth, when it comes to the number of 'fucks' fired during a movie. More precisely, it is said 'fuck' entire 428 times during the film's 128 minutes long playing. It's fuckin 'many swear words.**

_**The world's longest movie title:**_

**Hi, I'd like two tickets to Night of the Day of the Dawn of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Revenge of the Terror of the Attack of the Evil, Mutant, Alien, Flesh Eating, Hell bound, and Zombified Living Dead Part 2: In Shocking 2-D.**

**Horror comedy from 1991, the world's easily the longest and stupidest title. Congratulations from here.**

Nellie starred at the paper. "You can write this, but you get an F for your history report?!"

"Well, this was fun. History isn't fun."

"I need to get a better job!"

**The End**


End file.
